The Flower Shop
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A young flower shop owner gets a bit over her head when a handsome man seeks refuge in her shop while escaping the police. Naruhina, cutesy one-shot, somewhat canon.


AU, not entirely Canon, but only a little dissimilar. A cutesy one shot based off of a HC from Narootos on Tumblr.

* * *

_'May..Maybe she won't notice me.'_

Naruto thought to himself, his body hunched uncomfortably over as he made an attempt to hide behind a large stand of colorful hydrangeas. His entire body had begun to vigorously sweat as he tried to maintain the uncomfortable position. Pleading and hoping to himself that the florist hadn't noticed him.

Carefully he peeked through some of the budding blossoms of the flowers, only wanting what was supposed to be a small peak, but ended up being a longing glance that ended up taking his breath away. Naruto swallowed hard and had a sudden realization that his heart was going a mile a minute. While hiding he had given himself the proper amount of time to recuperate, and knew that he was in good physical condition. So why, why was his heart beating so swiftly. His mind ran through any logical reason why his body was behaving so recklessly; adrenaline perhaps or maybe he was still worried about the cops finding him here? After finally concentrating on what was infront of him he stopped rationalizing and shook his head. Finally coming to a realization of what was causing him to practically break out in hives, to make him unable to speak and make him paralyzed in awe; the flowershop owner, it was her standing infront of him.

Hinata hadn't caught sight of who had come into the flower shop, she was outback of the shop, transferring soil and planting new sprouts. She wouldn't have even gone to the front of the store if she hadn't heard the soft ringing of the bells that were attached to her shop's front doors.

The young florist peeked past some of the isles within her shop and stopped at the center of her shop, unsure if what she had heard was some sort animal perhaps, playing with the bells or her imagination.

Placing both of her palms onto her face she sighed, she hadn't had a customer all day and could have really used the business. She was stressed and now hearing things. Moments later she dropped her arms and took a deep breath in. Hinata made her way over to a counter at the front of the store, and began to take inventory of a few items, humming to herself to calm herself down.

_'She's..'_ Naruto thought to himself, his body beginning to sweat again, this time however, he couldn't stay hunched in the corner of the store.

_'She's so beautiful..'_

Clearing his throat and nonchalantly standing up fully, he began to pretend to observe a rack of discount plants and flowers. Trying to act as though he had been there the whole time and was not being a creep who hides behind walls of hydrangeas.

Hinata snapped away, ceasing her humming so abruptly she nearly choked. She looked up in shock to see the same customer that had been coming in every Tuesday and Saturday night for the past few months. Embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him she remained quiet, her pale complexion beginning to redden as she realized how unprofessional and utterly stupid she must have come off as. Not even noticing a customer in her own store. She took another deep breath and looked down at the inventory she was handling, realizing how much soil was still in the cracks of her fingers and in her nail beds, she began to vigorously wipe her hands onto the hip length, yellow apron she had on. She glanced up and noticed that the man was still looking at the discount flowers. _' Should I..'_ Hinata thought to herself, she wondered if she had any dirt on her face too, or her hair!? Hinata used a free hand to brashly touch her hair, which was up. Should she pull it down? Keep it up? Why was she so nervous? She quickly pulled her hair down and then back up. She had been sweating all morning working in the green house out back, it was best to not show any of her hair down, incase it was greasy or messy.

The man was taller than her and had a handsome complexion, however she had some trouble seeing him in any romantic light. He had come in twice a week for so long, he must have had a wonderful girlfriend to bring those flowers home to. There really was no sense in getting serious with anyone that came into her shop, men came to visit for gifts for their wives and girlfriends, not to be googled at by some woman. Still, his smile did always make her smile, and when ever he laughed she couldn't help but feel a soft, pleasantly warm feeling run throughout her. She was still embarrassed though, and wanted to give him some space.

The bells infront of the shop went off again, this time however she watched two towering men in uniforms come into the shop, one of them having to slightly duck down as he entered her shop. Hinata smiled softly and looked their way.

**" ****Konnichiwa, what can I do for you today gentlemen? "**

As Hinata spoke she remembered that, in most cases, when an officer was in her shop, it was to order flowers for a celebration for the academy or for a funeral. "

**" ****We have some bulk specials going on today, it's a mix and match deal and you can select three dozen, one dozen bouquets for under-"**

**" ****No mam, we're not here for any flowers today. We had a young man come this way about a half hour ago, he had a tan complexion with bright blonde hair."** Hinata listened to what one of the officer's had to say, her beautiful soft lilac colored eyes briefly ventured over to the last place she saw the man from earlier. She tried to remember his name in that instant, not entirely sure if she had it correct in her head.

**" ****We believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's not dangerous, at least not from our report. However, he did do quite a bit of vandalism down town at the Mayor's monument, and we'd like to bring him in for questioning. "**

Hinata began to bite her bottom lip, briefly looking away as she brought up her hands and nervously rubbed her fingers together. She had to think fast, but breaking the law was something she had never done.

**" ****Yo-you know what? I think I heard some ruckus next door! Yes, yes I'm sure I heard Ino, the owner of the gym next door, I'm pretty sure I heard some yelling earlier. Maybe he's there, to be honest I haven't had a customer all day, I'm sure I'd noticing someone coming in."** She lied, unable to control the words that spewed from her. The two men only briefly listened to her before pushing past her.

**" ****Absolutely miss, but someone as delicate and kind as you should be careful, we're going to check the back to be sure, before heading next door."**

Hinata put up an arm to protest but the men had already scattered to the back of her shop and to the green house. She tried to call out, but they were gone. Hinata quietly walked to her back door to make sure they were both outside before coming back inside to search for him, for Naruto.

" Um.. Naru..Naruto-kun.," she spoke quietly, quickly bringing up her hands to her mouth, Naruto-kun, not just Naruto? What was wrong with her? She had no right to be so informal with him.

However, to her delight, he appeared. With wide eyes and a shortness of breath, he stood at least three yards from her, his arms at his side. The look he was giving her made Hinata begin to blush again, as she felt her chest tighten. Only a few moments passed before she heard the voices of the cops once again from behind her. Hinata didn't sit and think, she shot forward, grabbing one of Naruto's forearms and thrusting him behind a feature of Sunflower bouquets. She then, hearing the voices of the policemen, ran at the register and tripped. Attempting to get away from Naruto, as to not draw attention to his hidden location. Falling to the hard cement ground, she quickly tried to then get up.

The two policemen rushed to her side to help her up, bur Hinata shooed them away as she laughed at her own misfortune and clumsiness.

**" I'm in the clouds today, I'm so sorry about this. "** Hinata tried to laugh off the pain in her knees and smile for the officers. The two men were too busy helping the young florist to notice the golden haired man hiding behind the golden petal flowers.

Hinata leaned against the counter that had her register and a few small grab and go items, as the officer's asked her if she was fine. Hinata smiled at the officers and listened as they asked if she was going to be alright, all while she looked over their shoulders. Naruto was doing a terrible job at hiding, Hinata hadn't noticed his bright orange pull over hoodie before, and it clashed with the soft yellow hue of the sunflowers.

Hinata put a hand on each of the officer's shoulders and allowed them to talk to her as she led them from her shop, catching only a few glances behind her. Naruto wasn't even trying to hide now, he was looking across the shop in awe, Hinata tried not to look at him but couldn't help it. She needed to get these guards out of here.

**" Thank you so much for being so kind and helping me up and making sure my shop is safe. "** Hinata spoke in a sincere tone, but in reality they were annoying her. Barging into her shop and making accusations, she was a kind person but if someone was mess with her, she could hold her own.

Politely waving goodbye she closed the door, and stood in silence for a moment, as the ringing of the bells from her door's handle, began to quiet.

She wasn't sure if she should speak first, or what she should say.

**" You saved me thank you.."** Naruto spoke quietly, but loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata could feel the tips of her cheeks begin to warm as he spoke, each word causing her to blush further. She didn't face him, she stared out the glass door and locked it. Turning her _"open"_ sign to _"closed"_, as she finally turned and faced him.

Naruto had walked around the sunflower feature that Hinata had shoved him into, and was only a few feet from her. She faced him, frozen, still unaware of exactly what had just happened.

**" N-Naruto.. Um.."** Hinata spoke, matching her eyes with his for only a moment.

**" Listen, I'm uh.. Well I'm going to close a little early today. "** Her voice was close to cracking, her throat had become so dry from being so overwhelmingly nervous.

**" Hinata.."** Naruto spoke, taking another step forwards.

**" I know you're not dangerous, and .."** Hinata's voice was quiet, she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

Naruto lunged forwards, grabbing and embracing the florist who had just helped him evade the police. Hinata didn't move, she remained quiet and still as her body was becoming warmer and warmer. Naruto towered her by at least four inches, and he rested the side of his cheek on her head.

**" You.. didn't come in earlier today, I was worried.. I.. don't know why."** Hinata spoke and the tenseness in her body began to lift, being replaced with a nervous flutter in her stomach.

**" You noticed? "** Naruto spoke, sounding a little shocked.

**" Every Tuesday and Saturday, around four.. "**

Naruto was quiet again, but pulled away from Hinata, catching her off guard as she nearly died from being put so close to someone she'd been admiring from afar for so long.

**" I , um.. Well I always remember frequent customers.."** She sounded strange to herself as she spoke. Not realizing how unnatural it was for her to lie.

Naruto paused, shifting his gave from her face to the ground below them. He crossed his arms and nervously shifted his nose and mouth around.

**" You have a very lucky girlfriend, you really must. To have someone care for them enough to bring them fresh flowers every week, twice a week. She's very fortunate.."**

Hinata spoke and tried not to sigh, her breathing was becoming incredibly irregular the longer she spoke with him. She turned from Naruto and began to play with her apron, shifting her hands around its hard corners and tight seams. She never could say the right thing at the right time.

Naruto's expression softened, he briefly smiled even. He stepped forwards and grabbed her again, causing her to mouth to gape and her expression to fluster.

**" What if I told you I've been buying those flowers, every week, twice a week for a woman and she didn't even notice. What if I told you that I only think about this woman every morning, when the sun is the most beautiful. "** Naruto paused, pulling in close to Hinata, looking her directly in the eyes.

**" What if I told you, Hinata, that I think this woman is the most graceful creature on the face of the planet, that her voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What if I told you that every day that goes by that I don't see her makes my heart ache and my soul waste away."**

Hinata could feel her body begin to catch on fire, every inch of her skin beginning to warm further and further. Beginning to act on its own as if it was reacting to something that wasn't in her control, as she began to push her face closer to his as he spoke, unable to close her eyes.

**" What if I told you-"**

Naruto's soft, firm voice was cut off as Hinata pushed up and forwards, letting her lips set against his for a moment and then abruptly pulling away. Ashamed, alarmed and afraid she went to run, but Naruto grabbed her.

Smiling he pulled her back towards him, embracing her and kissing her for a few moments. Her tense shoulders began to relax and her white, clenched knuckles began to catch a more neutral hue as she allowed her hands to rest on his shoulders.

Naruto pulled away, and the two were quiet for a few minutes, just embracing one another in the twilight contrast of the room.

**" I have a whole garden of sunflowers if you'd like to see them outback.."** Hinata spoke softly, smiling as she did so.

Naruto nodded in agreement and quietly put his arm down and around her shoulder as she led him out back.

As they left through the back door of her shop and out into the open greenery area Naruto leaned over and spoke to her bluntly.

**" You know I was talking about you, right? You're the woman I can't get enough of."**

Hinata shook her head and began to smile, **" Oh, you don't say.."**


End file.
